


Sand and Tide

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s been allowing himself to feel more, lately. Being around Gabriel’s bubbly personality all the time has had that effect on him. He thinks it’s a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'swimming' square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

It was Gabriel’s idea to take a week off, and even though he doesn’t say it, it’s obvious that he wants to celebrate his union to Dean.

Castiel was a bit surprised that they wanted Sam and him to come along, but he figured the younger Winchester could certainly do with a vacation, so he accepted his brother’s offer for the both of them before Sam could say anything.

Gabriel took them to a small island somewhere off the Venezuelan coast. It’s a beautiful place, Castiel must admit. The weather is so great he’s felt compelled to take some of his clothes off, even though he doesn’t really feel the heat like humans do. 

His trench coat and vest are gone and he unbuttoned his shirt. He also took his shoes and socks off. It just felt like the right thing to do. He’s been allowing himself to feel more, lately. Being around Gabriel’s bubbly personality all the time has had that effect on him. He thinks it’s a good thing.

Dean and Gabriel are busy “unwinding” in the cottage, as they called it, so Castiel decided to go for a walk on the beach. The sand is warm under his naked feet, and Castiel thinks he can feel his Father’s love in every single grain. 

Maybe he should stop trying to look for God and just accept His love where he can find it. Which is everywhere.

A splashing sound attracts Castiel’s attention, and he raises his head to watch as Sam resurfaces from the water. Judging by the waves around him he must have jumped into the ocean from the rock formation that delimitates the end of the beach.

When Sam sees him he beams at Castiel, waving his hand at him. Castiel waves back, feeling the corners of his mouth curl up of their own accord. Sam’s smile is so warm, even after all that the boy has gone through, that it lights something inside Castiel every time. Not for the first time the angel wonders what that strange feeling is.

Sam’s clothes are in a heap on the sand, and Castiel sits down next to them. The sunrays caress his face and he closes his eyes to feel them better, leans back in the sand. He can hear Sam swimming, doesn’t have to open his eyes to know how beautiful he looks in the water.

He stays there for a long time, basking in the love his Father put in everything He created. The tide is coming in, he can feel the waves licking his feet more and more often, wetting the hems of his pants, and he takes it all in with a smile. A real smile. Probably his first real smile ever.

A shadow blocks the sun and droplets of water drip on him. Castiel opens his eyes to see Sam’s smiling face looking down at him. There’s that little spark in Castiel’s heart again, but this time he can put a name on it.

He has no idea how he managed to be so oblivious for so long.

Sam makes a comment about Castiel wetting his pants, laughing, and crouches on the ground to pick up his clothes before the tide gets to them. Castiel sits up, moves right into Sam’s space.

Sam’s lips are soft and surprised against his, and they taste of salt as they part to let him deepen the kiss. They don’t even need words to finally express their love.


End file.
